The Uley's
by Tink2459
Summary: My life just got more complicated! Oh, by the way I'm Bella.


My name is Isabella Marie Uley, I'm 16 years old. I was put up for adoption when I was born, when I turned 5, I was placed with a 'nice' family and became Isabella Marie Swan. The father was very abusive and the mother was an alcoholic, they committed suicide when I was 10 and I've be in the orphanage ever since. I only have 2 years left then I can go out on my own and live my life. My life has been a mess and I just want to hide all the time. Two years ago, Sarah and Michelle, were brought to the orphanage. They were abused just like I was and were mentally scarred. They were only 8 years old and I took it upon myself to take care of them. I became like a mother to them, protected them from the witch in the orphanage, Maria. Maria was a 17 years old; she thought that she owned everyone and that pissed me off. Well enough about that let me get you to the point of my story. Unknown to me, I had an older brother named Sam, and I was about to meet him.

"Well if it isn't little Sarah, where's your mommy, did she finally get tired of you," Maria said as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Leave me alone, Maria, I didn't do anything to you," Sarah said as she played with her food.

"Don't talk back to me bitch," Maria said as she grabbed Sarah by the hair, pulling her out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Let her go Maria," I said as I ran into the cafeteria.

"Well, well, well, mommy to the rescue," Maria said as she let go of Sarah and turned to look at me.

"I'm sick and tired of you messing with my girls," I said.

"What you gonna do about it," Maria said?

"Not much," I said as I launched myself at her. I grabbed her by the hair and started punching. All I saw was red; I noticed nothing but my victim. I growled at her, and punched her harder. That's when I felt someone grabbed me by my waist and pull me off of her.

"That is enough Isabella," Mr. Clearwater said. Mr. Clearwater was the consoler at the orphanage.

"I didn't do anything Mr. Clearwater, Izzy just attacked me for no reason," Maria said as she wiped the blood from mouth.

"Liar," I growled, at this point I was shaking uncontrollably. Mr. Clearwater's eyes widened, he knew what was happening to me.

"Isabella, you need to calm down please," Mr. Clearwater said. I couldn't calm down for anything, I was still shaking. He dragged me out side and into the woods behind the orphanage. He let me go after we got about five miles from the building. He took out his phone and called someone. I wasn't paying any mind to him, I was now in too much pain I could feel my blood begin to boil and my bones felt like they were braking.

"Sam, it's Harry, you need to get to the orphanage now, one of the girl I work with, well she looks as though as she is about to phase," Harry said before hanging up the phone.

"Sarah…Michelle…I need…my girls," I managed to get out words, my mind was still on Sarah, her eyes where full of fear when I got into the cafeteria.

"Isabella, if you can only calm down, I will bring out the twins," Harry said. I felt someone coming.

"Someone is coming," I stated.

"Yes, I called a friend, his name is Sam, and he can help you," Harry said.

"It hurts, my body hurts," I said as I dropped to my knees. Someone ran up to me.

"What's your name," a male voice asked?

"Isabella, but…shit make the pain go away," I said.

"Isabella, I'm Sam, I need you to get mad," Sam said.

"Mr. Clearwater said…to calm down," I stated.

"Isabella, listen to me, get mad, think of what just happened, what got you to this point, feed off your angry, let your angry heal you," Sam said. I did as he said; I thought about Maria and how she had Sarah shaking in fear, my poor little Sarah, she was only ten years old and that bitch was causing her so much pain. I let the anger in and I snapped. I wasn't in anymore pain it was gone, I looked down at my hand but I didn't have hands anymore.

_**What the fuck, I have paws, why do I have paws**_

___Isabella, its Sam I need you to calm down just a bit so I can tell you what is happening_

_** You gonna tell me why I have paws**_

_Isabella, I don't know how to tell you this but in my tribe we have a legend, well it's not a legend but…anyway my people saw that the protectors of our tribe are Wolves and that is what you have become, you are a wolf a protector of La push and all the people_

_** I'M A WHAT **_

___Wolf_

_**Oh my gosh, I'm a freak, I truly am a freak…My girls…Sarah, Michelle I need to get back to them**_

_Think of calming thing, happy thoughts and you'll be able to phase back I think Harry has some clothes for you; you might want to go behind a bush before you phase back_

I did just that I found a bush and thought of Sarah and Michelle smiling as we ran into the cafeteria on pizza day. I phased back and stood up. I looked down at my body, I can see the change. My body was fuller, my curves the length of my legs, I was taller. Just then I notice my nakedness.

"Shit I'm naked," I screamed.

"Here you go Isabella, I found a shirt and some shorts and…um…some underwear," Harry said.

"Thanks Mr. Clearwater," I said as I put on the clothes, I noticed that my shorts were tight; my hips had gotten slightly bigger from the change.

"Isabella, I think it is for your best interest if you move to the reserve with me and the pack, Harry can you get the paper work ready so I can have Isabella move in with me, she needs to start training right away," Sam said.

"I'm not leaving my girls," I growled.

"Izzy," Sarah yelled as she came up running.

"Bella," Michelle exclaimed as she came up behind Sarah.

"My girls, Maria didn't do anything to you did she, Michelle what happened to your cheek," I said as I grabbed her face to examine her face.

"Maria had Trish grab Michy after you left, when she pulled away Maria slapped her," Sarah said.

"She what," I exclaimed I began to shake again.

"Calm down now," Sam said. I instantly calmed down; I knew by the tone of his voice he was alpha, I guess it was a wolf thing.

"Bella, who is he," Michelle asked?

"I'm Sam, and I was just telling Harry here to get me the paper work so I could take…well so I could take…" Sam started to say that he was going to take me away but the look in the girl's eyes stopped him, "So I can take you girls home with me and my wife."

"Really a three of us," Sarah said as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Yup, all three of you," Sam sighed.

"Sam, are you sure about this," Harry asked?

"Yeah I'm sure," Sam said. Sarah and Michelle ran up to Sam and gave him a hug. I just stood there staring him down. I couldn't figure out what this feeling was but I felt connected to Sam.

"Well, it will take at least two days to get all the paper work finalized but I might be able to pull some string so you can take the girls home tonight," Harry said.

"Ok just call me and let me know," Sam said.

"I will, come on girls, let's get back inside," Harry said as Sarah and Michelle ran to the Orphanage with him not far behind them.

"Why," I asked?

"I know better than to separate a mother and her pups," Sam said.

"How did you know I mothered them," I asked?

"From the way where so concern about them in wolf form and the way you reacted when you saw her face," Sam said.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you, oh and what's your name again Sam what," I asked?

"Samuel Uley," Sam said. My eyes widened in shock of hearing my own last name.

"U…Uley, did you just say Samuel Uley," I asked?

"Yea, why," Sam asked?

"My…my birth name…my real name…its Isabella…U…Uley," I stuttered.

"What," Sam said you could hear the shock in his voice. Just then a man came running over to us.

"Sam problem, we need to go," the man said.

"Your last name is…" Sam was frozen; he didn't know what to say.

"HARRY," I yelled as I ran back to the orphanage.

"Dude lets go, we got a leech problem…wait who was that…Sam…Sam" the man said.

"Uley," Sam managed to get out. The man next to Sam grabbed him and started running back.

I ran back to the orphanage. I ran past everyone, I needed to get to Harry. I needed to know who this guy that claimed to have the same last name as me was. I had so many thoughts running through my mind I didn't even notice Maria in front of me. I bumped into her but I didn't care I just kept on running.

"Bitch," Maria yelled.

"Harry," I yelled as I made my way to his office.

"Isabella, what's wrong," Harry asked?

"Samuel Uley, he has the same…my last name…" I couldn't get to words out I was still in shock.

"What, Isabella," Harry asked?

"Pull out my file now," I growled. Harry walked over to the cabinet and pulled out my file. I took my file from his hands and began looking for my birth certificate. Once I found it I froze.

Certification of Birth

Date of Birth 9-13-96

Subject: Isabella Marie Uley

Fathers Name: Joseph Samuel Uley

Mothers Maiden Name: Lilith Marie Black

"Isabella Marie Uley," I said. Harry quickly grabbed my birth Certificate and scanned it.

"Well, that explains a lot, I'm going to have to get different paper work for you then," Harry said as he moved around his office. I couldn't move, this guy, Sam, was related to me, but how.

"Who is he…what is Sam to me," I asked?

"Well, by the looks of this I'd say Sam is you older brother," Harry said.

"Brother, I have a brother," I said as I sank down to the knees, "I have a brother."

Back at the res the guys were trying to snap Sam out of his shocking state.

"Uley," Sam said

"Honey, what's going on why do you keep saying you last name, Paul get him some water" Emily, Sam's wife asked?

"Jake, go get him some water," Paul said.

"Really, she asked you," Jake said. Paul shot him a cold glare, "I'm going damn."

"Don't piss me off Black," Paul said.

"Bite me LaHote," Jake said as he came back with some water.

"Embry was he like this when you went to get him earlier," Emily asked?

"Yup," Embry said, "He was standing with this girl who had the face on, then she started running, and I brought him here."

"A girl," Emily said.

"My…Uley…she…my…" Sam stuttered.

"Sam who was that girl," Embry asked?

"Uley," Sam said.

"Call Harry," Emily said, Paul took out his cell and dialed Harry's number.

_ Hello_

_** Harry its Paul, Sam is kind of acting weird, do you know why?**_

_ Isabella_

_** Who?**_

_ Isabella is a girl here at the orphanage, she was on the verge of phasing so I called Sam for some help, I came back in the office since Sam said it would be better to take her there with you guys and train her, Isabella came running in demanding she look at her file, when she did I took a look at her Birth Certificate, Isabella is Sam's little sister_

_** What?**_

_Give me the damn phone…Hello_

_**Who's this?**_

_Isabella, put him on the phone NOW!_

_** Don't yell at me**_

___NOW!_

_** Bitch, here Sam**_

_Hello_

_You're my brother_

_Isabella_

_Get your ass back here NOW!_

I ended the call and went down starts waiting for Sam to come. Ten minutes went by and Sam came into the orphanage with three large guys and a little woman.

"You're my brother," I yelled!

"Aww is the little bitch mad," Maria said as she came up behind me. I stood up and grabbed her by her neck.

"Listen bitch I am sick and tired of your bitching, if you don't leave me the FUCK ALONE I'M GOING TO END YOU PATHETIC LIFE RIGHT NOW," I yelled as I threw her to the floor. She got up and ran out of the room; Sarah and Michelle were standing in the door as she ran.

"Izzy, what's wrong," Sarah said as she walked up to me.

"Bella please don't be mad," Michelle asked as she put her arms around me. I didn't realize I was shaking until she hugged me. I started to calm down; I turned back around to Sam and the other only to be looking at shocked eyes.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Emily and this is Jake, Embry and Paul, we came to find out what is going on but you already answered the question I had," Emily said.

"Damn, she's like a little Paul, it's scary," Jake said.

"She's one of us now right, does this mean we have two Paul's," Embry said.

"Shut up," I yelled I looked at Sam and started to cry. Sam ran over to me and grabbed me right before I fell.

"I have a sister, I thought you were dead, they said you were dead," Sam said as he hugged me close to his body.

"I…have…a brother," I said, I couldn't stop crying.

"Brother," Sarah said.

"Yeah, we have a family," Michelle screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Who are you," Jake asked?

"I'm Sarah and this is my sister Michelle, Izzy is like our momma," Sarah said.

"Yeah and Sam said we could move in with him, isn't he the best," Michelle said.

"Sam said what," Emily yelled?

"Umm, well Isabella is…you explain it," Sam said as he looked down at me.

"I am there mother, I go nowhere without my girls," I growled.

"Ok, ok, that's fine, I have no problem with that," Emily said as she slowly hid behind Jake.

"Yup she's a Paul," Jake said. I shot him a cold glare, "See she even does the glare."

"Who are you," I said as Sam and I got up.

"Jacob Black but you can call me Jake," Jake said.

"Black, are you related to a Lilith Black," I asked?

"Yup she's my aunt why," Jake asked?

"Her name is on my birth certificate as my mother," I said.

"WHAT," Jake yelled!

"Yea, here take a look," I said as I handed him my birth certificate. Jake looked at it and so did Sam.

"Damn," Jake said. I looked over to Paul and froze. We were looking into each other's eyes; it felt like I was being pulled to him. Nothing else matter at this moment just him. His widened brown eyes felt like they were staring into my soul.

"Really Paul…my sister," Sam said snapping us out of our trance. I looked at Sam confused.

"Shit…I didn't," Paul said as he ran out the room. I was still so confused, I didn't know what happened.

"Looks like Paul and your sister imprinted on each other," Embry said.

"What's an imprint," I asked?

"Oops," Embry said.

"Umm, Harry," Emily yelled.

"Hello Emily," Harry said as he walked into the room.

"Can we take the girls home," Emily asked?

"Yes you can, the director says it's perfectly fine as long as you guys come back to finalize the paper work in two days," Harry said.

"We need to pack," Sarah said as she and Michelle ran to their room.

"I'm gonna go pack," I said as I walked away.

"I'm going to call Jared and tell him to bring the car," Jake said as he went outside.

"Baby, are you ok," Emily asked?

"No, Paul just imprinted on my sister, my little sister, I just got her in my life and he goes and imprints on her," Sam said.

"Samuel James Uley you know all too well that you cannot choose who you imprint on, the gods give you your perfect match, your true love, your soul mate, they choose the perfect person to complete you, how do you think Paul feels right now, he just imprinted on his best friends sister, I know that you just got her but truthfully, we all just got her and right now we need to make her feel welcome, she is now a member of not only this family but the pack as well, she needs to know where she came from, who you are, who she is, everything about being a pack member, this is going to be really hard for her, don't let this imprint thing change anything, sure Paul and Isabella imprinted on each other, so what, that means they are perfect for each other, that also means she is not going anywhere, she is here to stay, think of this as a good thing, not only do you get your sister but you know that she is going to be happy with Paul and that Paul is going to be happy, we are a family Sam," Emily said.

"You're right, she will be happy with Paul, and Paul deserves to be happy, I just didn't really want to share my sister with another man this quickly," Sam said.

"First of all, I am always right, and second, you were going to have to share her anyway, we are a family, and most of the members of this family are men, hello, did you forget that, Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin, Seth, Leah, you and I are a very big family, and now we have three more member, this needs to be a joyful time, not a time for you to be whining because Paul imprinted on his soul mate," Emily said.

"Soul mate," I said as I walked back into the room with my bags.

"Isabella," Sam said.

"I really don't like being called that can you just call me Bella or Izzy even B would do, just please don't call me Isabella," I said.

"Of course anything you want Bella," Emily said.

"So, an imprint is a soul mate, and I'm Paul's imprint and he's mine," I asked?

"Yeah, that's what an imprint is, it also mean you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life," Paul barked as he walked back into the room with Embry.

"Oh, can you help with the bags, I need to check on my girls, Oh and I guess it also mean you're stuck with my girl for that lifetime period as well, and don't bark at me," I said as I dropped my bags and walked out the room to get my girls.

"She told you," Embry said.

"Shut it," Paul growled.

"I like her," Emily said, "she sure is going to keep you in line Paul."

"Whatever," Paul said.

"Hey guys, I brought the car, it's out front," Jared said as he walked through the door with Quil.

"Is this girl really your sister Sam," Quil asked?

"Yup, but she's kind of like a little Paul, I like her though she totally put Paul in his place a little while ago," Jake said.

"Yes she sure is a little spit fire," Emily said.

"That's what people call me," I said as I walked back in with the girls and their bags.

"How do you only have just two little duffels and the girls have four big ones," Sam asked?

"Well, every kid here gets a weekly allowance, you know to buy whatever you need, I save up a lot and spend the rest on my girls," I answered.

"Wow you really are a momma," Emily said, "we are going to get along just fine."

"Well, this is just great, I'm here all my life and this bitch gets to take her stupid illegitimate kids out of here before me, this is so fucked up," Maria said as she came back into the room with her groupie girl, Trish and Linda.

"Maria, this is a good thing we won't have to see there ugly faces every again," Linda said.

"Yup, this is a blessing" Trish said.

"Shut it bitch," I barked.

"Fuck you slut," Maria said.

"That's it, I'm going to ripe you apart," I growled.

"Bring it bitch," Maria said, and the fight began I launched myself at her. I latched onto her hair with one hand and punched with the other. She started to scratch my side, making me bleed. Sarah started so scream she ran to help me but Linda got to her before she could jump in. Michelle jumped on Linda's back and grabbed onto her hair as Trish came up tried to pull her off Linda.

"Get off my sister," Michelle screamed, Trish finally got Michelle off of Linda and started to punch her. Everything happened so fast, Maria got on top of me and started scratching my face, I kicked her off and ran to Linda, picking her up and tossing her to the side as I made my way over to Trish who had stopped punching Michelle and was now slowly backing away. Jake ran over and grabbed Sarah and Michelle, as Sam ran in front of Trish.

"Calm down, Bella," Sam said.

"Fuck you," I growled as I kicked him out of the way. I wanted her to bleed.

"Bella, calm down now," Sam ordered as he got back up and once again moved to block Trish.

"Move out of my way," I ordered.

"Bella," Paul said as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, "Calm down."

"Trish, run now," Sam said, he could see me relax into Paul's arms. He knew he was going to have trouble with me, I didn't listen to his alpha ordered, the mother wolf in me kicked into hyper drive and nothing could stop me, nothing except my imprint. Trish ran over to Maria, who had yet to get up, and saw that she was bleeding badly.

"Someone please call 911, Maria…Maria get up, come on Maria wake up," Trish said as Linda limped over to them. As soon and my shacking stopped and I was calm again Paul let go. Emily walked over to Maria and elevated her head onto her lap.

"Jared, go get the first aid kit from the trunk," Emily said.

"Ok," Jared said as he ran out to the car. Maria slowly came to but was still in a lot of pain.

"I think she broke my nose," Maria said.

"Oh thank god, Maria," Linda said.

"Here you go Emily," Jared said as he ran back in and handed Emily the first aid kit. Emily started to clean Maria's face.

"Well, nothing is broken, but you do have a cut on your nose, this might sting a little," Emily said as she took out an alcohol pad and began to clean the cut.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt," Maria said.

"You're going to just fine," Emily said as she finished up. She helped Maria back onto her feet.

"What is going on here," Harry asked as he walked back into the room.

"Well, Maria came in all 'I'm here all my life and this bitch gets to take her stupid illegitimate kids out of here before me' and Bella was all like 'shut is bitch' then Maria said 'Fuck you slut' and Bella was all 'I'm going to ripe you apart' then Maria said 'Bring it bitch' and then it got brought," Embry said.

"Maria, to my office now, I am truly sick of you always starting fights," Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Clearwater," Maria said as she slowly walked out of the room with Linda and Trish.

"You guys go on get out of here, I'll call you later Sam," Harry said.

"Ok, Harry," Sam said as we all exited the orphanage and got into the car. I was the back seat with the girls, Emily in the passenger's seat and Sam was driving. The others took off in the woods.

"Where did the other guys go," Sarah asked.

"The wanted to take a run, you'll see them when we get back to the house," Sam said.

"Yea, Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil, love to run, you guys will also meet Colin, Brady, Seth and Leah when we get home," Emily said.

"Do you all live together," Michelle asked?

"No, but we all live very close, Paul lives in the house behind ours and Jake lives down the road from us, Leah and Seth lives with their mother in a little house about tem minutes from us, as for the rest of the guys, they all live together in a cabin about five miles from us in the woods," Emily said.

"Yea but they are almost always at our house," Sam said.

"We should have a bonfire, tonight, you know to really introduce the girls to the family," Emily said.

"I think that you be wonderful, what you girls think," Sam said.

"I've never been to a bonfire before," Michelle said.

"Izzy, what's the matter," Sarah asked?

"I'm just thinking sweetie," I answered, I have never truly had a place to call home, the Swan were ok until Charlie started hitting me, Renee didn't do anything she just sat there drinking. I really want this time to be different; I wanted the girls to feel safe.

"So Bella, what school do you go to," Emily asked?

"All the kids in to orphanage have been home schooled, I took my GED three months ago, Harry said it would be better for me to go to a school but I didn't want you, my temper isn't the best as you could see," I answered

"So you have you GED, wow, I thought you could take that unless you were at least 18," Emily said.

"Well, Harry pulled some stings and I got to take the test, since I have these two to take care of, I figured in two years once I'm out I could get a job, a small two bedroom apartment and get custody of the girls," I said.

"Oh we will really get along, but since the girls are still young I was thinking we could send them to a school here on the res, I mean we don't really have big schools here but the schools that we have are really good," Emily said.

"Yea, we get to go to a real school again," Michelle said.

"I don't like school, all the kids make fun of me," Sarah said.

"Well, the school is only two blocks away, and all the teachers know me and Emily, so you won't have any problem with the kids, and if anything were to happen Emily works in the front office," Sam said.

"Really, you work at the school Emily," I asked?

"Yup, I've work there for what three years now," Emily answered.

"Well, I guess I could go if Emily will be there," Sarah said.

"Here we are this is your new home," Sam said as we pulled up to small house off the beach. There were so many people out front of the house the girls got scared and grabbed onto me. As we got out of the car, I notice Paul, Jake, Jared and Quil walking over to us.

"Hey you guys made it," Jake said as he helped Sam with the bags. I took the girls over to the house but was stopped by Emily.

"Girls, this is Leah, Seth, Brady and Colin," Emily said as three big guys and a big girl walked over to us. Michelle looked captivated by Brady, and Sarah was caught in Colin's eyes.

"No," I growled as I moved in front of my girls.

"Um…Sam, we got a little situation over here," Emily said.

"Not, my girls," I growled again only this time I attacked Brady and Colin. Paul ran over and grabbed me, pulling me off Brady and Colin. Sam dropped the bag he had and ran to the girls quickly pulling them into the house.

"Calm down Bella," Emily said.

"Bella," Paul whispered into my ear sending shivers through my body. I started to calm down but I didn't take my eyes off of Brady and Colin.

"Bella, we didn't mean…um…we're sorry," Brady and Colin said.

"See, Bella this just happens, just like you and Paul, like I told Sam, you cannot choose who you imprint on, the gods give you your perfect match, your true love, your soul mate, they choose the perfect person to complete you," Emily said.

"Wait she's Paul's imprint," Leah asked?

"Yup," Emily said.

"Damn, I never expected him to imprint, he's an ass," Leah said. I didn't know what came over me but I growled at her, "from the looks of it so is she huh."

"I don't think you want to start with her Leah," Jake said as he walked past us with bags in his hands, he made his way into the house with Quil behind him holding the bags that Sam had dropped.

"Izzy, isn't it cool, they can turn into big wolves," Sarah said as she ran out of the house with Michelle.

"Yea, Sam said that they are the protectors and that we are the…um...what was that word again," Michelle said.

"Imprint," Sarah said.

"Right, that we are the imprints of Brady and Colin," Michelle said.

"Whatever, all I know is if you two do anything and I mean anything to hurt my girls, I will disembowel you, do…you…under…stand," I said as I looked back at Brady and Colin.

"She's scary," Colin and Brady said, "we understand Bella."

"Do you always do that," I asked?

"Do what," Brady and Colin answered.

"That," I said.

"What," Brady and Colin asked?

"Does no one else hear that," I asked?

"You'll get used to it," Paul said, he still had me in his arms. Leah looked at me with a smile.

"What," I asked?

"You kind of look like Sam a little, you guys have the same eyes, and hair, even the same nose," Leah said.

"Um…thanks, I think," I said.

"Well, I'm going to get dinner started, oh and guys we're having a bonfire later on tonight, and I'm making pie," Emily said.

"Hey, can I help, I love cooking, I always help the cooks make the food at the orphanage," I asked?

"Of course you can Bella, what do you know how to cook," Emily asked?

"Well I can make, Chicken and Shrimp Jambalaya, Italian Sausage and Pepper Lasagna with Zucchini, Grilled Sake Salmon, Chicken Pam Baked Ziti, Spicy Taco Soup, Baked Macaroni and Cheese, Chocolate Éclair Cake, Lemon Garlic Tilapia, Tuna Noodle Casserole, and this one time I made Cheesy Hamburger Casserole for the girls," I said as everyone looked at me with widened eyes and their hands on their stomachs, "What?"

"So, you can cook and bake," Emily said.

"Yup, I love cooking and baking," I said.

"I love Izzy's Pumpkin Chocolate chip Muffins," Sarah said.

"I love Bella's Oreo Snow Balls, they are so yummy," Michelle said.

"I got a girl that can cook, bake, and is a great mother, I hit the jackpot," Paul said with a smile. Everyone gasped.

"Paul is smiling," Seth said.

"I like her," Leah said, "she's feisty, and she can cook."

"Oh, really Paul," I said as I turned into his arms, "You got, I don't remember saying I was yours."

"Damn, woman, you really know how to ruin a moment," Paul said. I looked up into his eyes and laughed. Next thing I knew his lips connected with mine.

"Get off my sister," Sam yelled as he ran out of the house and pulled me away from Paul, "Dude, she's 16 years old."

"Sam, let me go right now," I ordered. Sam let me go and took a step back.

"So what, I got 2 years on her…really, she is my imprint," Paul said.

"Really Samuel, you want to play big brother, you don't know anything about me, you don't know what I've been through and yet you want to play big brother, I can take care of my damn self," I yelled.

"Bella, I think you should just calm down a little bit please," Emily said.

"Calm down, really, before any of you get comfortable with me and my girls, I think there are some things you all need to know," I said.

"Izzy, please don't do this," Sarah said.

"Bella," Michelle said.

"I just think they need to know, before something bad happens," I said, "everyone inside."

One hour later, I had just finished telling everyone my life's story; I also told them the girl's story. Emily and Leah were sitting down crying while the guys were trying to control their shaking, they didn't want to phase in the house. Half way through my story Paul left, he couldn't take hearing his imprint was physically abused let alone sexually molested, Brady and Colin left after the first five minutes of hearing Sarah and Michelle's story. Jake and Embry finally calmed down and where trying to calm down Sam and Quil. Jared and Seth were with the girl holding them as they cried.

"So, Samuel, now do you still want to play big brother, you heard my story and you heard Sarah and Michelle's story, so you understand now," I asked, "Let me live my life, I might only be 16 but I'm not a little girl."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. Emily got up and pulled Sam into her arms. I left the house and went to find Paul, which wasn't hard he was sitting on the car outside. I walked over to him, as soon as I stood in front of him; he pulled me into his arms. I could feel his body slightly shaking as he pulled me closer.

"Paul, its ok," I said, "I'm right here, I fought and survived, and now look, I'm right in front of you, my imprint, my love."

"I love you Isabella Uley," Paul said as he pulled back and looked into my eyes

"I love you too Paul LaHote," I said smiling.

"I find this so beautiful," a dark female voice spoke behind me. Paul looked up and froze. I turned around and saw a woman standing there. Sam and the others ran out of the house.

"Rachel," Jake said.

"Hello brother," Rachel said.

"What do you want Rachel," Jake said.

"Well, I wanted to come and see my boyfriend, but he is currently boo loving with this little slut," Rachel said as she turned to me and Paul.

"Boyfriend," I whispered.

"Yes, bitch, Paul is my boyfriend," Rachel said.

"Rachel I want you to leave now," Jake said.

"Not until I know what the fuck is going on and why is my FUCKING BOYFRIEND BOO LOVING WITH THIS BITCH," Rachel yelled!

"Listen bitch don't start calling me names just because, your so called boyfriend imprinted on me," I said, this bitch is really pissing me off.

"What," Rachel said, "you imprinted on her, you promised me you would never imprint, you said you'd love me no matter what happens and I come back and find you imprinted and confessing love."

"Rachel," Paul said.

"Well, who the fuck are you anyway," Rachel yelled at me.

"I'm Isabella Uley, bitch, got a problem," I said with a smile.

"Rachel," Paul said.

"Screw you Paul Alex LaHote," Rachel said as she ran to her car and drove off.

"Damn it, Rachel," Paul yelled as he ran after her. I just stood there watching him chase after her, I couldn't move from my spot. Jake walked over to me.

"Paul and Rachel were together for three years, I completely forgot she was coming back, I'm sorry Bella," Jake said.

"Whatever," I said as I walked down the road to the beach. I walked for what seemed like hours, I found a small path up a hill and ran. I stopped when I noticed Rachel standing by the edge of the cliff.

"Good-bye," Rachel said as she fell of the cliff. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her just in time.

"Are you crazy," I said as I pulled her back up.

"Get off," Rachel yelled. She pushed against the side of cliff making us both fall off. The cliff had about a fifty foot drop to the ocean below. All of my thoughts went to my girls and Paul, and then everything went black. I woke up with massive pain shooting up my right leg.

"Where am I," I said.

"Bella, you're in the hospital," Sam said.

"Who are you," I asked?

"What," Sam asked; Paul, Jake, Quil, Embry, Emily, Sarah, Michelle, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady and Jared were all standing in the room staring at me with shocked eyes.

"Doctor," Emily yelled!

"Ah, Ms. Uley you're finally awake, how are you feeling I'd say three days of rest did you well," the Doctor asked?

"My leg hurts but other than that I'm ok," I answered.

"Doctor, she can't remember me," Sam said.

"Ms. Uley, can you tell me something, does anyone in this room look familiar," the Doctor asked?

"Not really," I answered.

"I'm going to have to run some test, but Sam and Emily can you come with me," the Doctor said. When they left the room Sarah and Michelle walked over and sat next to me.

"Izzy, you really don't remember us," Sarah asked?

"What…what…did you…call me," I asked?

"Izzy, it's my nickname for you," Sarah said.

"It sounds so familiar," I said.

"Bella, you really don't remember, Sam, your brother, or me and Sarah, you're like our momma, or what about Paul," Michelle asked?

"Paul, I had a silver husky named Paul when I was little, he would follow me everywhere, but then he died," I said.

"Wait, you remember you childhood," Jake asked?

"Well, I remember that yes, but I try to block most of it, I didn't have a good childhood," I said.

"Bella look into my eyes and tell me you don't remember me," Paul said as he walked over and sat down in front of Michelle on my left side. I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I feel as though I do know you but I just can't remember," I said. Paul's eyes showed pure pain and sorrow. Sam and Emily came back inside the room.

"They are going to give you a CAT scan, they want to check and see if everything is ok, maybe you guys should go home and rest, I'll stay with Bella," Sam said.

"Yeah, I think that's best, Paul can you drive me home," Emily asked?

"Sure, come on guys, let's give Bella some time to rest," Paul said as he walked out of the room. I could help but feel drawn to him but I couldn't figure out why.

"Get better, Bella," the gang said as they left, and then there were two. Sam and I sat there in silence.

"Who are you, to me I mean," I asked?

"I'm your brother," Sam said.

"That's why," I whispered.

"Why what," Sam asked?

"I felt somewhat connect to you earlier," I said, "that guy, Paul, the connection I feel with him, does that make him my brother to, I mean I feel connect to him but it's different then the connection I feel with you."

"Paul is your boyfriend," Sam said.

"Boyfriend," I said.

"The doctor should be in here any minute to take you in for the CAT scan," Sam said.

"Sam, I want to go home, I don't want the CAT scan done, I just want to go home," I said.

"I'll talk to the doctor," Sam said as he walked out the room. Sam came back into the room with the doctor almost ten minutes later.

"Ms. Uley, are you sure you don't want the CAT scan done, you just want to be discharged," the doctor asked?

"Yes, I want to go home," I said.

"Ok, Sam you will need to sign some papers," the doctor said. He left with Sam; Sam came back in a few minutes later.

"Well, everything is set, we can leave now if you want, your clothes are on the table, I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed," Sam said before once again leaving the room. I got out of bed, I slowly stood up and checked my leg, the pain was gone and I felt great. I quickly got dressed and left the room to find Sam. Sam was waiting in the waiting room.

"You ready Bella," Sam said.

"Yup, let's go," I said as we left the hospital. We walked back home, it didn't take long the hospital was really close. I looked around and that's when my eyes landed on the beach, that's also when my memory came back, I remembered. I didn't want to tell, I couldn't. I remember running after Paul ran after Rachel, I remember the fight with Maria, I remembered it all.

"You ok," Sam asked?

"Yeah, it's just hard, I feel like I should remember something but I just can't remember, when I looked into Paul's eyes earlier I felt a spark or something like that, like we were meant for each other but something keeps pulling me back, I just don't know what it is," I said.

"It's ok, Bella," Sam said as he pulled me into his arms and continued to walk to the house. I didn't know what to do; I was so scared of what would happen if they knew I remember, what would Paul say to me about running after Rachel. Wait where is Rachel? I have to tell Sam, I need to know where she is.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it Bella," Sam asked?

"I remember, Sam" I said. Sam stopped walking.

"You remember, since when," Sam asked?

"I just remembered when I looked at the beach, I remember falling off the cliff with Rachel," I said.

"What, Rachel was with you," Sam asked?

"Yes," I said, "she was trying to jump but I grabbed her, she pushed off the side and we both fell in."

"O god," Sam said before running to the house. I walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. I looked out at the horizon.

"Bella," Paul said as he came up behind me.

"Go find Rachel," I said.

"No, I'm where I want to be, with the women I love," Paul said as he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too Paul," I said as I laid back into his arms, "but go find Rachel, please for me."

"Guys, you should go to the house, Jake and Billy are going crazy, someone found Rachel this morning," Quil said as he ran up to us. Paul and I ran to the house fast.

"Jake," I said.

"She's dead, you jack ass this is your fault, if you hadn't imprinted my sister would still be alive," Jake growled as he attacked Paul.

"Enough," I growled, Jake and Paul froze in there spots, "don't blame Paul, it's not his fault, it's mine, I should have never came here, everything would have been better if I just didn't come here at all."

"Bella," Jake said. I ran upstairs to my room, I locked the door and laid down the tears fell so fast, I couldn't control them. I ruined everything, I killed Rachel, I ruined Jake and Billy's life, and I caused so much trouble.

"Now look what you did Jake," Billy said, "that poor girl has been through enough, now she has this on top of that, this is no one's fault, you cannot control who you imprint on, Jacob Black, you out of all should know how your sister was, the truth is Rachel has a husband, she has been married for over five years, when she meet you Paul she thought you were going to be her way out, she did this to herself, now I am hurting yes, of course I am, but this is not Paul's or Bella's fault, this is life."

"She had a husband," Jake asked?

"Yes," Billy said.

"Why didn't she tell me," Jake asked?

"Probably because you would have said the same thing I did, about using Paul and hurting Mark," Billy said, "there is something else you all need to know about what happened after Rachel was found."

"What wrong dad," Jake asked?

"She was turned," Billy said before leaving the room.

"WHAT," Jake yelled! I heard the whole conversation; I whipped my eyes and walked back downstairs.

"Turned," I said.

"Turned …um…it's what happens when someone is made a vampire," Sam said.

"WHAT," I said, vampires were real I mean wolves were one thing but vampires.

"She's dead, I'll do it, if I ever see her, I'll be the one to do it," Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"Really baby brother, you're going to kill me," Rachel said as she walked inside. Her eyes were red as blood.

"Rachel," I said.

"You're mine bitch," Rachel said as she flashed to me. I didn't even see her until it was too late, she bit me, and in an instant I was in agonizing pain. I crashed into the couch and screamed.

"NO," Paul said as he ran over to me.

"You're not my sister anymore, Rachel would never do something like that" Jake said as he attacked Rachel.

"Your right, little brother, I'm not the same person and that's her fault," Rachel said. Jake and Rachel fought for what seem like forever but in the end Jake won, Rachel was forever dead and this time she wasn't coming back, the pack made sure of it. They burned the remains of her body. Sam ran over to me, no one knew what to do, vampire venom was deadly to wolves, and I was bitten by Rachel. Everything went black, and I was gone, or so I thought. Someone was calling me, I opened my eyes and I saw them, the Swans, my adoptive parent, but they killed themselves.

"Charlie, Renee, what's going on," I asked?

"Bella, sweet Bella, you need to fight this, it's not your time," Renee said.

"Bells, we are sorry for everything we did, but it was for your own good, it made you strong, now look at you, you can fight this, go back to your family," Charlie said.

"How, I don't want to leave them, my Paul, I need him and my girls, Sarah and Michelle are still so young, I can't leave them, I refuse to leave them, SEND ME BACK," I yelled, "PLEASE!"

"I will send you back Isabella Uley," a voice said behind me. I turned around and was faced by a great black wolf.

"Who are you," I asked?

"I am Ephraim Black, I was the last Chief of the Quileute tribe and I have been watching you, your whole life, you will not be joining us, not now anyway, you still have many more years, go protect you family," Ephraim said. I felt a pull and then my eyes opened again, I was looking into my Paul's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi," I said as I smiled.

"Bella," Sam said, "how?"

"Ephraim, he said it wasn't my time and to come back and protect you guys," I said.

"Ephraim, wait Ephraim Black, my great grandfather," Jake asked?

"Yes, he said he was the last chief, right," I said.

"Yeah, he was one of the greatest," Sam said.

"See, you guys can't get rid of me that quickly, you're all stuck with me," I said as I sat up and leaned into Paul's arms.

"No one has ever survived the venom of a vampire before," Sam said, "I will have to talk to the chief tomorrow about this."

"Sam, no tribe talk, let's just watch a movie, you know as a family," I said.

"That sound great," Jake said, "hey can we watch a paranormal activity 3?"

"I love that movie, lets watch it," I said.

"No, I hate that movie," Emily said, "last time I watched it I couldn't sleep for a week."

"Then curl up with your wolf, girls I will only allow it this once but you can sit with the boys," I said, as Jake put on the movie. Michelle and Sarah cuddled up with Brady and Collin, Emily curled up in Sam's lap, and Leah just sat in between Jake and Jared. As I look around the room at everyone, I can't believe the love that is here, everyone is a family, of course family isn't just hugs and kisses, but this is just perfect. I truly had a family. I felt Paul's hand on mine and I looked up at his face.

"What's wrong babe," Paul asked?

"Nothing, everything is just great," I said as I leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"Hey we never got to do the bonfire, how about we do it now" Leah said.

"That's a great idea, girls in the kitchen and you guys set everything up on the beach," Emily said as she ran to the kitchen.

"You just don't want to watch the movie," Jake said.

"If I watch that movie I will never again feed any of you," Emily said.

"Hey, let set up for the bonfire," Jake said as he stopped the movie.

"Coward," Paul said. My life is starting to be very good, I have a brother and a love, I have a big family, and sure things are going to get rough but we will get through it, as a FAMILY.

**Hey I hope you guys liked it, give me some feedback on it please; I am currently working on a sequel. THANX! **


End file.
